Quil and Claire
by kenzielovedoctor
Summary: It's the story of Quil and Claire, simple. Except it's not. Love isn't easy, even for imprints. Even when a man knows 'she's the one.' She is his only love, but will Quil sacrifice his own happiness, and do what he thinks is right for the girl he loves unconditionally?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone, I know you're all probably going to roll your eyes at the moment, because it's me writing this. And I never updated all of your stories. It's because I left it so long without writing, and I just went back through my stories ready to update, and realised that if I tried to write another chapter for any of them, it wouldn't be the same. Because I'm not 'in the moment' of them, and it just wouldn't have the same feel as all of the other chapters. SO, I'm starting a new story, one that I promise to finish and be dedicated to. It's a Quil/ Claire story. I'm really excited about it, and it's going to be easier for me to get into because I will base it on some things that have happened to me lately. So please, be lovely and read and review it. Kisses to anyone out there who cares! 3 xox


	2. Chapter 2

Quil and Claire

Chapter One

**Claire POV**

I am determined to not have a "Sweet Sixteen and Never Been Kissed" .  
I will not turn sixteen years old and be a complete nun. I flinch back in my plastic seat, as a crumple of paper flings in front of my face. I look down and snatch up the paper, straightening it out. Messy blue hand writing. ' Your ass looks hot in those jeans Clairsy.' My heart thumps a little harder, as I re-read the note. I want to be sure I'm not imagining this. I look up through my lashes, and see a smirking Ethan looking at me from the corner of his eye, while the rest of his mates nudge him and holler out laughs and cat calls. I feel myself blush a little, and fake a smile. The guys turn back around, so I continue writing my narrative until the period ends.

Trust me when I say I know how strange this sounds, but my best girlfriends and I talk to each other through the cubical walls while we use the bathrooms. We weren't the school sluts, but we were well liked and known, I guess you could call us popular. So we could get away with this without any teasing from the other girls using the restroom. I heard Tiff next door to me shuffle around, probably adjusting her shorts, when she said, "Guess what Claire? I heard a whisper this morning that Ethan likes you, a lot apparently."

I didn't say anything, instead sighing and flushing the toilet. I opened the stall door and began washing my hands at the basin. Tiff walked up next to me and copied my routine. "No comment then? Does that mean he'll get turned down if he asks you out?" She pushed gently.

"I don't know, I am not really sure how I feel." I said light heartedly. She smiled back at me in the mirror, and we walked out the door to wait for the rest of our friends. Something I hate, is that when you find out someone likes you, you begin to feel the same way. Or at least you convince yourself you feel the same way, because it makes getting a boyfriend easily. It's like a packet mix boyfriend. Just tell someone you like him back, and wham, you've got yourself a guy asking you out. So as I walked through the cafeteria doors, I looked across at the jocks table, meeting Ethan's gaze, and I looked down embarrassed. I moved over to the food line, and was quietly tapping my nails on my tray as I waited in line, when my tray was gently tugged from my hands. I looked up and met Ethan's face smiling down at me. "Here, let me hold it."

"Uh, thanks?" I smiled. He just smile back and positioned himself next to me. He came to sit with us then at our usual table, and talked quietly to me throughout the lunch. He kind of felt a little clingy, we weren't even dating yet and I had hardly been alone today. As the final bell rang out, I launched myself out the doors and into the pouring rain. I spotted the beat up old truck on the other side of the parking lot, and was about to jog over there when someone put their arm around my waist. Guess who?  
"Clairsy, I got lucky with the rain, because this is supposed to be all romantic and gross and stuff, so I'm going to ask now. Go out with me, yeah? "  
Don't judge, I was caught up in the moment, caught up in actually being asked out for a change. So I said yes. And I don't feel special right now like I think I should. Oh well, maybe that feeling will come later. " So, uh. Do I get a kiss now, or is this too soon?" Ethan asked awkwardly, rubbing his neck and licking his thin lips. I didn't want too. My heart beat sped up, not from excitement though, I just felt clammy, I just don't want too! "Uh, I um. You have to work for it buddy!" I said a little too loudly, proud that I'd come up with an excuse.

He wrapped his arms around my upper waist, pulled me in so my boobs were squished up against his chest, and kissed my cheek sloppily. As he pulled away, a car horn beeped impatiently, and I tore myself away from him, apologising and rushing a goodbye. I ran towards the truck, Quil's truck, and jumped in the already opened door, meeting his emotionless face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

I tentatively closes the truck door, never removing Quil's face from my sight. As soon as the door clicked, Quil aggressively revved the truck into gear and took off. i latched onto either side of the seat, and looked frantically form the road to Quil. "Quil slow down! What are you doing!?" I screamed at his blank face.

He blinked a few times, his face looking dazed and angry at the same time, and he looked at my scared features for a few seconds before flicking his eyes back to the road and slowing down. I sighed, my grip on the seat loosening. I realised then, that i was shivering badly, i was drenched through. My clothes were soaking with cold rain from staning with Ethan. Quil must have heard my teeth chattering, as he turned his gaze on my, eyes narrowed into slits as he took in my goosebumps. He unbuckled my seatbelt and dragged me across the seat to him. I sat there for a minute, unsure of what was going on with him. But after i breathed in his strong, comforting manly scent, the scent that is just Quil, i couldn't resist snuggling inot him, feeling content.

I heard him breath out deeply throgh his nose, and wrap an arm around my shoulders to bring me even closer. I loved times like these with Quil. But sometimes i think that every time spent with Quil is like this. Everything he does, is perfect to me. It's not like i have things planned out in my head nad he does them, and i find it perfect. It's just anythign at all that he does, is perfect, it's beautiful. He's beautiful.

Oh my goodness, what the hell? Where did that even come from. Ugh.  
"Claire... who was that little boy talking to you after school, and, touching you?" Quil asked in a voice that sounded as though he was trying to stay calm. I scrunched up my nose in confusion, why is he mad? Quil chuckled, and reached over with his strong arm to smooth out my features gently. I must have gone cross eyed watching his thumg run along my nose. When he was happy enough with his results, he moved his arm back and concentrated on driving, but not before giving me a meaningul look.

I sighed, looking out at the road ahead. "That's Ethan." A slight tightening of the steering wheel on Quil's behalf. "He asked me out this afternoon." Now the steering wheel leather was squeaking from the way Quil's hands were wringing it.

"MHM" Was all i got in return. I huffed loudly, and Quil copied me. I wanted to know why he dissapproved so much. " Quil what is the problem?" I asked bitchilly.

"The problem is CLAIRE, that he's not right for you. He'll only end up hurting you or using you and you'll end up crying over him. I could hear him this afternoon you know, what a douche! I mean seriously Claire, what are you doing? Him?"

"Excuse me? HE's a nice guy Quil. He likes me okay? Is that so hard for you to comprehend, that someone wants me for me? That maybe someone can make me happy?"

" I can make you ha-!" He stopped short, punching the wheel.

"you can what?" I asked, confused.

"Nothing. Just be careful Claire, please." He said in a soft voice, almost sadly.

I didn't say anyting after that, jsut let the silence hang for the rest of the drive home. I went straight up to shower, while Quil talked to my mum for a while. I was freezing so badly that when the hot water hit my skin it stung. I hissed and groaned, and wrapped a towel loosely around my body as i walked out the ensuite door to my bedroom. I grabbed a lacy bra and panties set, put them on and went in search of pijamas, which i couldn't find. I turned my music on loudly, and kept searching, still shivering and starting to sneeze. "Fuck." The word came from a deep rumbling voice, but was only said soflty, almost dumbly.  
I spun around and gasped, Quil was standing in my doorway. We stared at each other for oly a second before he turned around and put his head agaisnt the wall. "Can you please put some clothes on so i can stay for a while." He mumbled against the wall.

"I can't find anything."

He took off his t-shirt and threw it over his shoulder at me.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, you can turn around now," I murmured softly. Quil slowly turned around, his eyes guilty. I didn't want him to feel ashamed of anything, even if he was disgusted by my body. I was so embarrassed.

"Claire..." He started unsurely.

"Don't worry, i get it. You couldn't have heard me getting changed over the music, evne with your werewolf ears." I tried to joke, and his lips twitched.

"I heard you sneeze, and i thought i'd come check on you." He stated.

I cracked up then, i couldn't stop the incredulous laughter. "Yo-you came up he-here because i 'sneezed'?!"

His face flushed then, and i stopped laughing. "I meant that i was worried you were getting a cold."

"Oh, well i'm sure i'll be fine, but thanks." He nodded in ackknowledgement.

I dropped down onto my bed and pulled out my homework. I worked for a solid hour until my stomach started grumbling, and i looked at Quil sheepishly from under my lashes. He got the hint, rolling his eyes but all the while looking amused, as he plodded downstairs to make me some food. What can i say, i've trained him well.

My phone started vibrating from underneath me, and i picked it up, seeing it was a text from ethan. He'd already had my number before today. 'Hey sexy, doing anything exciting?'  
I was a little creeped out that he was calling me sexy after what, 3 hours of dating at the very most? I shook it off, and waited for Quil to get back. He was taking ages. I replied to Ethan while i waited, "Just had a shower' and pressed send.

He was a quick replier, 'Just put a nice image into my head Clairsy ;) '  
Yeah. Not sure what to think about that. 'That's good? Um, i'm wating for some food now, haha.'  
Quil walked in the door then, with a sandwich for me, packed with cheese, just the way i like it. He knew me so well. "Quil, i'll halve you."

"Thanks Claire, but i made myself one as well." He said, pulling out another plate from behind his back, grinning. I just smiled and sat up so i could eat. I bit into the sandwhich and made an exaggerated groan at the taste, just for Quil's benefit. He just laughed at me. As we were finishing off, my phone vibrated, it was sitting in betwen us. We've never had a problem with reading each others texts before, probably just because they're usually between the two of us. But i didn't want someone else reading hte messages between me and my boyfriend. Quil snatched up my phone before i got the chance, and opened the message. He frowned, before standign up from the bed in a huff. "Claire this jerk can't say this to you! How dare he." Quil growled. I shushed him, and took the phone from his large hands.

'Careful Clairsy, don't want to eat too much, do we?' Quil, honestly it's nothing. He's just messing around. I defended, though inside i was a little annoyed myself.  
"Ugh. I've got to go Claire, i'll come past on patrols tonight." And with that he walked calmly from the room and out the front door.

I told Ethan i had to study, and shoved my phone under my pillow. From the sly looks mum was giving me at dinner, i'd say Quil had told her about Ethan. Who gives.

I sat on my window nook waiting to see Quil's beautful wolf saunter past gracefully, but i fell asleep befre i got the chance. I don't even know why, it was still early. "Claire-bear! Sweetie you need to wake up so we can give you some medicine." A soothing voice whispered to me. I sat up in the nook, feeling clammy and hot, but cold at the same time. Quil swooped down and picked me up in his arms and walked me over to the bed. He sat me up against the headboard and offered the cup of syrup. I turned my nose up childishly, but threw my head back and gulped the lot. This was something that had to be done. I was so tired, and i sank back into the bed. Quil shifted me so gently that i hardly noticed i was being moved, and i found myself beginning to shiver in the sheets. Quil wasted no time in crawling in behind me. I drew my hand back behind me, reaching for him. He placed a warm hand in mine and i pulled it back up against my chest. I felt his warmth overwhelm me, capture me up, and it was enough to sooth everything and allow me to sleep.

"il, uil, quil. Quil. ughh, quil." I whimpered as i was in between beign asleep and awake.  
"I'm here my baby girl, it's okay honey. You'll be better in no time. We nipped the cold in the but before it had time to develop into something more serious, so hopefully a couple of days rest and you'll be back at school." Quil smiled.

I smiled back at him, it just happened. "Thank you for staying Quil." I whispered, before rolling back over in the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

"Where are you, i've been wating for 20 mins." Was the message on my screen when i woke up again this morning. Quil had gone to work, but said he'd come back to see me later. So i was alone, and started texting Ethan. "I've got a cold, I won't be there today." I replied.

"Okay, so you're just going to lie in bed then?"

"That's the plan :) "

"Lazy"

"That's mean :( "

"KIDDING 3"

I rolled my eyes and dropped my phone beside me. I sad up against the headboard and just stared at the ceiling for a while, thinking. Quil. He'd been my absolute best friend since i was two. He has always been with me when i need him, and i feel like he always will be. I'm scared of what will happen when he goes off to get married, will we just stop being 'Quil and Claire'? Or will things still be good between us?

I smile as i find myself thinking of the times when Quil would let me ride on his wolf form. I would squeal and giggle, graspoing ot tuffs of fur as he trotted along through the dense forests. He has always been beautiful, i used to be so jealous of his looks. Until he told me hat i was his prettiest girl.

I sighed, dismissing the memories, and pulled the covers from my body to o rab my school books so i could work on some homework.

**Quil POV **

I jogged out of the garage and swung myself into my trusty truck, ready to head to my Claire's. She was sick, she needed me. My cute little imprint needed me. I pulled out of the parking lot, and saw Jake stick his head around the big steel doors. He gave me a kowing smile and shook his head. I rolled my eyes, i didn't think of Claire in any romantic way yet. Jake said it had started when Ness turned 16, his feelings towards her had started to change.

I screeched on the brakes.

Claire would be sixteen in a couple of weeks. Shit.

Nah, surely things wouldn't change that much. She probably wouldn't even feel anything different, even when she was 16. And now, she has Ethan.

I pulled up outside her house, calming myself down. Walking up to the front door, i didn't hesitate to enter. This was my second home. I walked up stairs and found Claire asleep on her bed, stretched out in a sea of papers and books, a pen lying next to her limp hand. I leaned against the doorframe to her bedroom and just stared at her, smiling. She was so beautiful.

She must have sensed a presence in the room, as she stirred, grizzling a little. She turned her groggy eyes towards me and smiled genuinely. I smiled right back, it lit my heart to know i could make her happy by just being around her.

I frowned though, "Claire Bear, why aren't you resting properly?" I whinged.

She bit her lip guiltily, "I didn't want to be lazy." She mumbled.

"What? Claire you're sick, you're allowed to rest in bed. That doesn't make you lazy." I stated, confused.

She just looked down, then back up at me a moment later, faking a smile. I saw through it, i was her imprint, after all. "Did that little prick tell you you were lazy Claire?"

She hesitated, "He, he was just joking Quil. That's just how Ethan is."

I growled, but let it go. If he ever hurts her...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

"So, what's the plan for this weekend?" I asked casually.

"Uhm, well Ethan is taking me to a party tomorrow night." Claire answered uneasily, as if i would be mad at her.

"Oh, right. Well you have to be careful okay? And you know you can call me if you need me." I replied.

She thanked me and said that Tiff was coming over to help her pick an outfit. I hope that little prick stays with her for the night, and doesn't leave her to fend for herself in a house full of drunk idiots. But if he dares to touch her himself, there'll be hell to pay. She's too young for anyone to be doing things like that to her. And she doesn't deserve to have any of her firsts taken away from her unwillingly.

**CLAIRE POV **

"How about this then?" Tiff asked with a sly smile. I turned around and smiled at the outfit she'd chosen. It was sexy to the core. A longsleeved dress that would cling to my skin, with little cutouts along the waist. The peach coulour would suit my tanned skin tone as well.

I grabbed the dress from the hook and snaked into it, careful to avoid damaging my hair and makeup. I slipped on a pair of cream heels and added some jewellery before turning around ot hug Tiff, thanking her for her help. I was so excited for tonight. I think Ethan might kiss me at this party. My very first kiss. It will be magical and romantic, like the ones in movies. He'll probably lead me out to the garden or something.

I walked downstairs and told mom i was ready to leave. She grabbed her keys and headed out the door, as i followed. She dropped me off outside of the booming house, and i smiled from excitement and nerves as i walked towards the front door. I knocked, and it was swung open by a girl who looked about the same age as me. She looked me up and down and sneered, before plastering on a fake smile and motioning for me to enter. I walked towards the sound of the music, and saw Ethan standing near the drinks table. He spotted me, and walked up to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and dragging me over to his frineds. They all whistled in appreciation, then congratulated him. I looked down, blushing, and Ethan chuckled beside me, saying we could go and dance for a while.

He lead me over to the back of the room, and pulled me in close to his chest, before swaying us to the music. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he smiled. As we continued to dance, Ethan's hands continued to move lower down my back. He reached the top of my but, and i pulled back from him.

I said I was thirsty, and needed a break. I was uncomfortable with Ethan being like this with me, especially this soon. He passed me the drink i'd asked for, and we walked back over to his mates. We'd been here for almost an hour. Bradley, one of his friends, started asking about Ethan and I. He was giving Ethan sly grins, it was weird. After Bradley raised his eyebrows one more time, he said, "How bout Ethan shows us how he feels about his beloved Claire!"

I laughed, they were stupid. I stopped laughing when i realised they were serious. Ethan pulled me in and smashed his face against mine before I had time to realise what was happening. We were crowded around, i could hear his mates egging him on. Our lips had barely touched when something slippery and gooey and foul tasting forced in between my lips. I almost gagged from disgust, but Ethan's hands came up behind my head, holding me in place. I felt like crying, but i couldn't move. HE didn't stop, just continued to run his tongue over mine, however it felt like he was stabbing it against mine.

After what seemed like a lifetime, he pulled back, grinnign triumphantly. He pulled me forwards again and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I grimaced, and told him i needed to go to the bathroom. I walked towards the staris, where i presumed lead to the bathroom, and turned around on my way. His friends had surrounded him, and were clapping him on the back. I needed to leave. This wasn't right. I didn't want this.

I spun around, and strode toward sthe front door, running by the time i reached it. I pulled my phone from my back pocket and texted Quil. All i said was that i needed him to pick me up form the party. I didn't want to call him while i was like this. He replied straight away, saying he'd be hiere in 5 minutes.

I walked shakily down the street a little bit, and found a bench to sink down onto. I just let the tears roll, no sobs, just tears. I wouldn't have even noticed i was crying unless i hadn't felt the hot liquid slide down my cheeks. I saw Quil's truck turn the corner and drive towards me, and as it got close i stood up, and smiled sadly. He pulled up directly in front of me, and i got in. I faced the window, and he didn't say anything. It was quiet until i unconsciously sobbed. Quil pulled over abruptly, and unbuckled. He reached over for me, and i just let my guard down. It was impossible not to with Quil. He scooped me up and pulled me so i was half sitting on his lap. I plunged my face into his shoulder and just cried. Quil started shaking, and i knew he would shift soon unless i tried to calm him down. I regined in my sobs and looked up at him. "What. Happend. At. That. Party?" He ground out.

I sucked in a deep breath. " Ethan and I..." I started hesitantly.

Quil growled loudly, the glass of the windows vibrated slightly. I shrunk back a little, and Quil's eyes softened instantly, he looked apologetic and ashamed. "I'm so sorry Claire, im not mad at YOU. But what happened, did someone hurt you?"

"No, it's just that, ugh, Quil you'll think it's stupid!" I cried out.

He shook his head defiantly, "Just please tell me Claire Bear."

"Ethan and i were dancing and having a good time, and he started to move his hands low, so i stopped dancing. We went to talk to his friends, and after a while they started sayign things about us. They were telling him to kiss me. I didn't want my first kiss to be like that Quil. I thought it would be special, and somehting i wouldn't want to end. I thought that maybe, just maybe it would be the way people describe it in books, that you feel sparks. Fireworks. Anything. I didn't feel any of that. It was revolting. It felt liek mouth rape. I thought we would start off with kissing normally, like you know, just lips. But it wasn't like that, as soon as our lips touched, his tongue was all around my mouth." I told him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

QPOV

My skin was boiling. I had to fight hard to control myself so i wouldn't shift. Mouth rape. That's how my Claire had described it. This was disgusting.

She needed me now though, so i will be here for her. "Sweetheart, you're not stupid for thinking that, for wanting that. You are an incredible person Claire, and you deserve to feel sparks. You desreve to feel special, to be treated like a princess."

Claire just sat there opened mouthed at me, her lips slightly swollen and red from her biting them as her teary eyes showed, she had been crying hard. I just watched her, took in her expression. Her eyes looked dopey and bewildered as they scanned my face slowly, and then they moved in a triangle- from my left eye to my right, and then down to my mouth.

I hardly noticed, but she had slowly begun to lean unconsciously towards me. I didn't move, confused as to what she was doing. She blinked rapidly a few times, straightened herself out and flicked her head to face the window. If i didn't have my wolf senses, i wouldn't have been able to see the blush painting her cheeks in the dark.

**Claire POV **

I, Claire Young, am in love with my best friend. Why have i never seen this before, why have i been so blind. Why did i have to realise now? Everything will change now, i'll make it awkward. God, he's so beautful, his skin, like melted chocolate, but glossy and pretty. I wonder how he manages to look rugged and handsome with such pretty features. I am drawn into his milky brown eyes, and find myself hypnotized by his soft looking lips. SHit Claire! I snap myself out of this fantasy quick enough as to not cause trouble.

Nothing could ever happen between Quil and I. He's older than me, even if he is waiting for his imprint so he can continue aging. Even though he looks like a young man, maybe in his late teens to early twenties, he is older than me by more than a few years. It would be frowned upon by my famiy. And even if everyone was gracious of our relationship, Quil would never feel that way about me. He's the perfect Quil, and i'm just Claire. He's so damn hot that he could get any girl he want, and his personality is so gorgeous that he could have the girls no matter what he looked like. But he's the whole package, he's just perfect. Why is life so unfair? I'm going to live the rest of my life helplessly in love with a man that won't love me back the same way, i'll have to watch him date, and get married, and have a family. I'll have to pretend to be happy for him, when he leaves my side for some blonde bimbo, while he lieaves me with nothing.

I find myself thinking a million thoughts as Quil drives.

"We're here." Quil smiles, and reaches over to wipe the last of my tears. I smile back, but hardly make eye contact. "Hey." Quil whispers softly.

I look up and meet his eyes. "There's someone for everyone Claire, jsut wait and see. I promise it will haappen for you."

**Hey guys! **

**I know that a couple hundred of you are reading this, so i would be really grateful for reviews. Any suggestions will be taken into consideration and if you have something particular that you would like added to the story line, please let me know. Also, if anyone has names they would like to be used in my story, just say so :) **

**Thank you! 3 **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

CLAIRE POV

"Quil, it's been almost a year since i've been to one of the pack campfires!" I whined.

Quil just grinned at me, "I know, i'm sorry Claire Bear, but i promise you can come to this one. Just don't be offended when the new members don't know who you are. They haven't been filled in on who the impr-  
arr, important friends of the pack are. So they won't recognise you." He stuttered along. I frowned, he was so weird sometimes, but i like him, a lot.

"Quil are you stupid? Of course i'm not going to mind if they don't know who i am!" I laughed.

Quil just grinned back and put an arm around my shoulders. I shivered from the feeling, it was so strange yet i welcomed it. Little tiny tingles... I shrugged off the feeling and kept talking to Quil. "It's on the night of my birhtday right?"

"Yeah that's right. Don't expect a party or anything though sweetie, you know? " He asked, as though i would throw a tantrum.

"I wouldn't dream of expecting that Quil! It's not about me, it's about the pack. I'm not evne supposed to be there..." I finished, realising then that i really had no right to attend pack meetings.

"No no no! Claire! The pack loves you!" He reasured. I smiled weakly.

...

"To you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Clai-re, happy birthday to you. Hip hip, hooray!"

I woke up to Quil's terrible singing in my ear. I groaned dramatically, and rolled over, pushing my face into my pillow to hide my grin. I heard him chuckle and rolled me over, i squuezed my eyes shut, faking sleep. It obviously wasn't going to work when i was smiling like an idiot. I could smell mum down stairs cooking pancakes, so Quil must have been given the duty to wake me. I don't blame mum, i am not known to be a morning person.

"Open those pretty little eyes Claire Bear, you're sixteen today. Can't sleep your birthday away." He cooed.

I slowly crinkled my eyes open, blinking at the ceiling. I shfted to look at Quil, my eys runnign from the veins that were standing out of his arm that was resting on my bed as he leant over me, up to his biceps then to his face. When i reached his eyes, my hear stopped. He stared at me, mouth gaping. He didn't move his eyes from mine. All of these feelings i've ever had, what were they, what is going on inside me. I am feeling more right now then i did when i kissed ethan! All i'm doing is looking at him and it's makign me squirm in my bed.

**QPOV **

She's flawless, breathtaking, beautiful, perfect... How can i be so lucky. She's, "MINE"

I growled and swept forward from where i was perched on the bed. Claire didn't flinch back like i had expected she would, so i dived in and nuzzled my noze into her neck, gently brushing back the strands of hair so i could smell her. Claire's sent had always appealed to me, ever since i'd imprinted. But now... Now it was like something addictive. IT must be because she's now sixteen, my feelings have changed.

I felt her gasp as the sensations between our skin started. It was this dancing flame, a pleasurable flame. Her breathing started to labour, and she leaned into me, wrapping her arms around my neck and sighing.

God, this must be so confusing to her. I leant back, so i could explain some things to her, and she wimpered, her eyes boring into mine with passion. I brushed my lips across her forehead and down her cheekbone, "HAPPY SIXTEENTH MY BAB-" I froze, and pulled back abruptly. Claire looked down and blushed. "Oh my dear God, it's finally happened! It took you long enough!" Ms Young started, as she began to cry softly with happiness.

I looked over at Claire, she glared at me and i would have laughed if her face didn't hold so much anger towards me.

**Okay, so that's that then. Maybe another update today if things go well? **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Clair POV

Dick face. How could he? Like yeah, duh, obviously i've been dreaming of him showing this kind of affection for a while now. But, still. It feels like there's been a secret going on that i'm the only one not included in. My God damned mother knows for crying out loud! And! Quil should have heard her coming upstairs, he should have gotten off before she walked in! That is just embarressing.

I glared at Quil for all i was worth. He looked guilty.

"Claire, there's some stuff we need to talk about sweetie, but" Quil started, but i cut him off before he could finish.

"Ya reckon Quil? No shit there's stuff we need to talk about!" I kicked the covers off of me and walked calmly from my bedroom. I walked downstairs and sat at the table and began eating my pancakes. I didn't care if i was being rude by notwaiting for everyone else. It's my birthday, so i'll do what i like.

I scoffed my food, and mum and Quil walked in and just looked at me. They should have expected this.

I gave them a sweet smile and said, "Tiff's and her older brother Danny are picking me up this morning. So i'll see you guys this afternoon, have a great day everyone."

With that i walked upstairs and got dressed, taking my sweet time. I dressed in a pair of high waisted pink shorts that only just covered my ass, and a black singlet. Light makeup, high wavy pony tail, and my handbag, i slipped on my ankle boots and smirked at myself in the mirror smugly.

I sauntered downstairs and through the kitchen where mum and Quil were seated, whispering to each other. I walked straight through and as i was swinging hte door shut Quil's chair knocked back from the table, "You are NOT wearing those shorts Claire Young." He stated firmly.

I didn't turn around, but kept my body facing the screen door. I heard my mother gently tell him to leave it, just for today. Quil growled and i turned on my way to shut the door, making sure he would be a ble to see me rolling my eyes. "Oh and Quil? I'll get a ride to the campfire tonight. 5:30, yeah?"

Another growl. "Yes Claire, it starts at 5:30."

"Great, see you there." I sang cheerfully.

As i reached the end of the drive, i saw Danny's truck. Tiff jumped out and swarmed me with a hug, singing happy birthday. I peeled myself away and walked to the truck door, laughing. Danny tunred around in his seat, rolling his eyes with an amused expression, "Happy birthday Young."

The day at school was long and hard. By lunch i was dying, my tough act had worn off and i was just confused. What happened this morning? Quil feels something for me, but how will this work? Unless. Holy mother of all that's good. Has Quil imprinted on me? Oh God. I was walking slowly to the cafeteria, just lost in my thoughts, receiving the odd 'happy birthday.'

"Clairsy." A low voice called. I stopped in my tracks and turned around, it was Ethan. "Uh, hi." I gave a weak smile. He pushed himself off of the wall he had been leaning on. " What happened between us Claire? Why did you break up with me, i thought we were going good."

I tried to step back a little but he kept coming towards me. I placed my hands on his chest lightly, silently asking him to not come any closer. We both sighed, for different reasons, but we both sighed. Him, for his frustration i suspect, and me, because i didn't know how to say this.

"Ethan, a kiss shouldn't be planned. It should happen in the moment, it should be beautiful." He rolled his eyes but i continued. "Did you even feel anything when you kissed me?"

He didn't hesitate, "Yes, i did. I'm guessing you did not?"

"No i didn't. And i'm sure it has nothing to do with you, but i don't think it's fair on either of us if we were to keep dating when I knew we would have had to end it later on. It doesn't make sense to continue something when you know it isn't right." I stated softly. His blonde curls shook as he moved his head from side to side. "I understand Claire, i just don't agree. Happy birthday, anyway. But hey, you look upset, is everything okay?"

I smiled, maybe he isn't so bad after all. "Yeah, just home stuff, everythign will be okay though."

"That's good to hear then." And with that he pulled me into an unexpected hug. I was stiff for a minute before i brought my arms up and patted his back. As he let go, he ran his arms from my shoulders, down my arms and to my hands, where he played with my fingers for a few seconds before letting go. He turned and walked away. I turned the opposite way, and kept walking. That was weird, why would he even do that?

After school, I met up with Tiff and Danny again. We climbed into his truck and drove away from the school. Thank God it's Friday. We talked about our days and I told them about Ethan. Tiff wanted to take me out for a suprise. I was dreading it, her suprises usually involve some sort of shopping torture. 'Looks like i'm right again.' I thought as Danny turned down a road towards the mall. I groaned and sunk down into my seat, Tiff rolled her eyes and Danny laughed. He dropped us right at the door "I'll pick you guys up at 5 okay?" We nodded and got out. Tiff stopped outside of Millenium, one of the most expensive hair boutiques in town. I stared at her wide eyed, and she bit her lip, looking for an expression on my face. "Suprise?" She tried. I felt bad that i wasn't acting happy with my present, so i squealed and hugged her, even though i was not looking forward ot the outcome of walking into this store.


End file.
